A Story with a Tail
by Angelhart
Summary: B/V what was going on in Bulma's mind when she took a certain Saiyan as her lover...


Through the Eyes of a Saiyan

**A Story with a Tail**  
AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance (B/V)  
RATING: PG-13  
NOTE: this story is written from Bulma's point of view  
DISCLAIMER: DBZ is owned by Toei, Viz, Akira Toriyama, and FUNimation

The people who know him would never see 'the all mighty prince' Vegeta as a father. The first thing that pops into your mind is that he is a major asshole. And he is! Even though he is short, his ego is as big as… hell, I don't know… the universe, I guess. Maybe even bigger. Yeah… probably bigger. Very self-centred, very bad temper: yes, that is Vegeta. I never knew what got over me, when I ended up in bed with him. Maybe it was my fury temper. Or his. Or both…

Taking a Saiyan as your lover isn't as bad as it seems. Who would have thought that the badass, tempered Vegeta would be so gentle in bed! The only darn disadvantage is his big stamina. You never get enough sleep when your Saiyan lover is in the 'mood'. At such a time the word 'sleep' is not in his vocabulary. 

Yet he still remained an asshole. And I guess some things will never change. The only difference about our quarrels now is that the making up is so good! I suspect him of quarrelling just so he has a reason to end up in bed with me again. Not that I mind. Seems our fights are more an old non-dying habit to blow of some steam, than a real quarrel that could do any harm to our relationship.

Then I got pregnant. 

What do these Saiyan's have???? Super Seed? I was on the pill for Kami's sake! The doctor told me I just got lucky. Yeah… right! Like I felt all lucky at that time. I would blow up to some inhuman proportion of female just because my stubborn Saiyan lover refused to wear a condom. You should have seen his face when I brought the subject up.

"A what!?"

Well it wasn't like I was asking him to marry me. I knew that subject was even more out of the question! Although we are married on paper now. Just because I wanted to feel like a family. And I refused to have sex with him, if he wouldn't comply with this single and only wish I had. 

Despite of what they believe, or try to convince you to believe, Saiyans do have a weak side. Maybe different for each single one of them, but they all have a weakness. For Goku it is food. For Vegeta it is sex. Well it took me a long time to figure out that I could have at least some power over him. I already had some power though, for who else could make this bad man wear a pink shirt? Heheheh. 

We didn't had sex for over three month's. But slowly I noticed a change in him. He got hurt more in his training exercises; he couldn't look me straight in the eye anymore. And he started to avoid me. And then… he finally caved in. One night I found myself pinned beneath him…

"We'll do that marriage thing first thing in the morning, before I change my mind. Damn woman…" 

I didn't get much rest that night, but at least I got what I wanted.

I bared the first child, cursing the hell out of Vegeta. I even swore of sex forever that night! He wasn't even there when I needed him the most. Still training in his gravity room.

"I hope he dies in it!" I yelled between contractions. And: "When he isn't looking I'll castrate the bastard!" and more like that.

note: Woman in labour aren't very sweet

I was in labour for over 23 hours, before finally Trunks was born. I didn't have a name at that time. All I could think of was getting this 'thing' out of me! But as I finally held him in my arms I turned from that woman from the 'Exorcist' into my old sweet self again. Mother instinct rising in me while holding him. My son. My Trunks.

It was actually Goku who came up with the name. When they all asked of what I had named my son, I still hadn't figured out a name yet. Then Goku said:

"Say, why don't you name him Trunks?" 

Everyone looked at him strangely, but I smiled and looked at my son's big green eyes. 

"Trunks…"

And so the future was set…

It took me along while, and even Vegeta's death, to figure out what I truly felt for this arrogant piece of shit of a Saiyan. I loved him. And it was the first time he exposed his feelings out in the open. At that last moment before he died, I could feel his love pouring out to me from his very soul. 

Darn stubborn Saiyan. Why can't you say these words out loud?

Well I guess, that is just you…

Seeing him being brought back to life, made me realize that this time he would stay forever. And of course I got pregnant again. I guess that even 'better' pill wasn't a mach for the seed of a Super Saiyan. Maybe something for me to invent? I am not a rabbit and I do not want to turn into one, having ten or more children in the house, just because my 'husband' is still refusing to comply to birth control on his part.

Then I let the word 'fixed' slip out of my mouth, during dinner. Into his mouth the food went, out of his mouth it squirted when the sentence "Why don't we get you fixed?" sort of accidentally escaped my lips.

"First you people cut of my tail and now you wanna cut of my balls as well!? What the hell do you hold me for, woman!? Maybe we should get you fixed."

"I will definitely not," I said. 

"Well, I won't either, and don't you dare try anything in my sleep, woman. You won't see another sunrise if you do."

"Fine," I said. "Maybe it is better if we don't have sex at all anymore!" 

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Three weeks. Three whole weeks this thing lasted, and then I found myself in his arms again. But this time I was the submitter and not he. Curse the good sex! I really hated him that night for being such a skilled lover. Darn Saiyan. For the sake of my body, I had better invent a better pill!

This time he stayed…

He was in the waiting room in the hospital as I was in labour for the second time. I already see him pacing, making a ditch on the floor where he paced on and off. 

"Darn woman, can't she bear any faster? I've got other things to do than wait until she pops out that brat." 

Vegeta's way of compassion. Now I can laugh about it, but at that time I was cursing him; again. And I swore of sex that night; again.

As a cry filled the hospital air the door of my room was smacked open, leaving the door almost out of all it's hangs. Seeing him approach, that proud feisty Saiyan man of mine, turned a smug smile on my face.

"So, where is it?" he demanded. 

"Here is… she," I slowly said, holding my bundle of joy up to him.

"She?"

So the mighty Saiyan had expected another boy. Well the slight disappointed look on his face immediately changed back into that smug grin of his when he held her up in his arms. Her soft tail escaped from it's hiding spot in the blanket she was wrapped in, and curled around his wrist as she looked up to him with big blue eyes.

Then I saw it. For the first time of my life I saw that corner of his mouth twitch a little. His lips lowering a bit and his look softening. 

He was smiling. Vegeta was smiling. And the small curves of that little mouth of that sweet bundle of innocence in his arms, moved up as she stretched her little hands out to him.

And the hard rocked Saiyan melted there, right on the spot.

His smirk returning he pressed her close to him.

"A princes."

And as he looked upon me I received a glance of love combined with satisfaction…

**_FIN_**

**_ _**

Author's notes:  
I wrote this story in one hour. The idea of this fic popped into my mind at work. DBZ is one of my favorite anime's and I've always wanted to write a fic about this anime (and preferably about this cute stubborn couple J) but never got the right inspiration for it. Well I hope you like it!   
  
---Angelhart---


End file.
